Take my Hand and Never Let Go
by MidnightVampire23
Summary: Zero is forced to guard a pureblood princess who is, along with her family, accused of disrupting peace with humans. To keep an eye on her, she is kept under his watchful guard but is she the true enemy he must fight against? Or is there a greater force of evil at work?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 1 - Unwanted Task

* * *

Hands slammed down in frustration on the headmaster's desk, echoing in the small room, "Why do I have to do this?" The silver haired young man, Zero Kiryuu, had anger shining in his violet eyes. The man on the other side of the desk, Kaien Cross, calmly pushing his glasses back up his nose and slid an envelope across the desk to him.

"You are, yet again, being tested and prepared for your hunter career. If you can complete this mission, then the association will be have more confidence in you," Kaien said, "Yet, I do not agree with it, Zero. You are still in school and I wish for you to complete your education. I do not speak as your headmaster but as your guardian who has looked after you all these years. I consider you a son."

Zero glared at him, "I am no son of yours, Headmaster," Zero said as he sharply looked away and opened the envelope. After a moment of reading, he growled after reading the full details of the mission, "I have to protect a pureblood?! What is this crap? Doesn't the Association know-"

"Of course they know," Kaien said, "But you are supposed to be a Hunter, Zero. You are supposed to be fair and impartial…and to carry out orders to the letter to ensure a good result," Kaien leaned back in his chair, "The pureblood is currently living in a manor in the mountains at the moment. She is of school age and she will attend the academy. You will be escorting her from her manor in the mountains to the academy tomorrow night."

"Why am I protecting her? Surely she can protect herself?" Zero sneered. Kaien said and silently dismissed his question.

"Her name is Reina Izugai. Her parents were taken into custody after they were caught at the scene of a human murder," Kaien said as he read the report, "There have been a number of human and vampire deaths in the area and the evidence points to them."

Zero looked down at the report as Kaien slid it across the desk, "As much as I do not want the Association testing you like this, this may not just shape you as a hunter but also as a person," Kaien sighed, "You are to protect her as well...but we cannot completely rule her out as a suspect. Treat this delicately."

Zero ignored him, "I have to protect her while she is here too?! Why can't Kaname Kuran do that?" Zero demanded.

"Lady Izugai will be protected by him too and I am sure the other Night Class members will jump to attention and do their duty but you are to watch her and to make an extra effort to keep her safe."

Zero, sighing and running a hand through his silver hair, shook his head and turned away, "Fine, I will take the job. However, I am not doing it for her. I am doing it for the reason you have just mentioned."

With that said, Zero opened the door and exited the headmaster's office, slamming door shut and leaving Kaien feeling quite exhausted. He walked down the dark corridor into the main building and noticed a small light coming from the end of the passage way. He could tell it was Yuuki, his forever faithful supporter and friend. Well, she was more than that but he would never admit it to her.

Yuuki, the petite brunette, was aimlessly wandering with her torch, hoping nothing would jump out of a shadow or give her any trouble. Yuuki saw Zero's silhouette and ran towards him, punching his arm as her greeting, "Zero! Where have you been? Why do you keep leaving all the work to me? You really are a slacker!"

Zero winced as she punched his arm, "Ow, Yuuki. That hurt," Zero growled, "For your information, I have not been slacking. I have been talking to the headmaster. He had been told to pass on another mission to me. It's ridiculous."

Yuuki clasped a hand to her mouth, "You don't have to kill any vampires this time do you?"

Zero gave a sardonic smile, "Unfortunately not. I have to protect and escort a pureblood princess to this school but I even have to protect her whilst she is here. The whole thing is a joke. Why should I protect someone like that?" He handed her the envelope and Yuuki read the letter.

"Oh wow…" Yuuki whispered, "So are you taking up the mission?"

"I have no choice. The Association is making me do it," Zero said brusquely. Yuuki sighed.

"This might be good for you," Yuuki said as she handed him back his letter.

"Yeah…right," Zero said, turning on his heel and disappearing back down the dark corridor, leaving Yuuki to do both of their duties on her own.

* * *

A young pureblood lady sat in a window seat in her mountain home. She rested her delicate chin the palm of her hand and secured a lock of her white hair behind her ear. Her big blue eyes gazed at the moon. She sat in a scarcely decorated bedroom, with whitewashed walls and a large ebony four-poster bed with back velvet drapes tied back with black ribbon. Other than that, there was a chest of draws and a wardrobe which held all of her fine clothes.

One of the girl's servants gently wrapped on the door, "Lady Reina? May I come in?"

"Enter," Reina replied in a soft tone. The servant, named Koyuki, walked into the room, "What is it? Is there news?"

The lilac haired girl nodded, "Yes, in fact there is, Lady Reina, the Hunter Association has been in touch and they are sending a hunter to escort you to the academy as soon as possible. There is no news of your parents."

"I see. I have never attended school before. Do you have any idea what it is like?" Reina asked. Koyuki nodded.

"I attended an all girls' academy when I was younger," Koyuki replied with a smile, "School is usually very structured but I liked it."

Reina thought for a moment before nodding, "Sounds nice," she stood up and smoothed down the fabric of her cotton dress, "When will this hunter arrive?"

"Tomorrow night, my lady," Koyuki said, "I will prepare your things for your departure," Koyuki bowed before leaving the pureblood alone once again. Reina turned back to the window and sighed.

"Mama…Papa…Why did you have to go out that night," she whispered softly.

* * *

The next evening, Zero was standing outside of the academy waiting for the car to pick him up. He made sure his gun, the Bloody Rose, was safely placed in the holster under his jacket. He slung his backpack onto his back and gave an aggravated sigh. Yuuki spotted him from one of the lower rooves and she leapt down gracefully and smiled, "Hey, Zero! Good luck with your mission," she grinned. Zero looked down at her.

"Thanks," he replied, rolling his lilac eyes.

"Oh, I don't think about killing this pureblood. The Headmaster said that she is very scared and alone right now. She won't hurt anyone."

"Do you realise how foolish you sound," Zero asked brusquely. Yuuki flailed her arms about.

"Hey, I am not foolish! Don't be mean, Zero," Yuuki cried. Zero patted Yuuki's head, causing Yuuki to go quiet.

"I'm going now, Yuuki," he said with small smile, "I will get this over and done with."

Yuuki nodded, "Be safe," he said. Zero nodded slightly before sliding into the car. The driver drove off, leaving Yuuki standing and watching him. Yuuki turned around on her heel and walked back into the academy.

* * *

A few hours later, Zero's car pulled up outside the Izugai manor. When the car came to a halt, Zero pressed a button and the window came down. He silently observed the manor before putting the window up and opening the car door. He tipped the driver before stepping out. The air was cold and crisp and it made Zero shiver and buttoned his coat up.

Making his way up to the door, Zero knocked and after a few moments, Koyuki opened the door, "Good evening, Miss. Are you the hunter here to escort my princess?" She asked. Zero blinked at her.

"Yes," he said, "Is she ready?"

"She is, please wait inside, sir," Koyuki said as she opened the doors wider. Zero gave the inside a cursory look before stepping inside. It was dark inside and had the faintest smell of blood in the air.

"Has somebody drank blood recently?" Zero asked.

Koyuki looked up at Zero, "Hmmm? Oh...a willing human was here...they wanted to be turned into a vampire."

Zero cleared his throat. He regarded those humans as weak, "How pitiful."

"Indeed," Koyuki said as she led Zero into the parlour. Koyuki poured some tea she had prepared and handed him the cup. Zero looked down at the cup as he received it before placing it on the coffee table. Koyuki then looked the door way where the small pureblood lady was standing.

"Lady Reina, how wonderful to see you out of your room," Koyuki said cheerfully. Reina walked gracefully inside. Zero turned to look at her. He instantly felt sick and had the strongest urge to point his gun at the young woman who stood before him. Purebloods sickened him, innocent or otherwise.

"You must be Zero Kiryuu," Reina said as she looked him up and down, "My name is Reina Izugai. It is an honour to make your acquaintance," Reina lifted up her hand for him to kiss. Zero's violet eyes widened with disgust. Nobody said he had to touch her, let alone kiss her hand. Koyuki raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you hesitate, Zero Kiryuu? Be a gentleman and greet her with the proper respect she deserves!" Koyuki said angrily. Reina then held up her hand to Koyuki to stop her.

"Please, Koyuki, calm yourself," Reina said, "He is merely here to escort me to this academy I am being forced to attend," Reina let her hand drop to her side before raising herself on her tip toes and peering into Zero's eyes, "You are a disrespectful so and so though. Tell me, is your facial expression always this sour?"

Zero snarled, "Mind your own damn business, pureblood," he said as he turned away from her. Reina scoffed a little.

"Such disrespect…you're refreshingly different...not sure if it is good or bad yet but…we'll see," Reina said as she walked towards the door, "Well, shall we depart?"

Zero turned and stared at her before nodding, "Yes, let's get this over with," Zero said brusquely before walking past her. Koyuki had a worried expression on her face.

"My lady, are you sure he is trustworthy?" Koyuki asked with a catch in her throat. Reina turned to her and sighed.

"I have no idea. For now I will have to try to trust him. It isn't coming easily though," Reina said, hugging herself.

"Your household is here to support you….and you're going to this school…I hear the Headmaster of this academy is very nice. I spoke to him on the phone. He sounded nice," Koyuki babbled. Reina looked at her with a sad smile.

"Thank you for your reassurance, my dear friend," Reina said before leaving the room. Koyuki had a catch in her throat as she ran after her. She retrieved Reina's coat and held it up to Reina.

"My lady, please take your coat," Koyuki said as she wrapped it around Reina's thin shoulders. Reina slid her arms into the sleeves and Koyuki buttoned the coat up. The two girls hugged.

Zero turned to see the girls hugging and he impatiently cleared his throat, "We need to make our way back to the Academy now," Zero said. He was going to be trapped in a car for many hours with a being he hated and wanted to get the journey over with. Reina nodded to Zero.

"Fine, let's be on our way," Reina said as she slowly walked towards the door. Koyuki then handed Zero the luggage bags.

"Treat her gently," Koyuki said as Zero took the luggage, "I will her about it you do not."

Zero merely stared at her before placing the luggage in the car boot. Reluctantly, he opened the door for Reina to get inside. Reina thanked him graciously before sliding in. Koyuki waved forlornly as Zero climbed into the car.

"Goodbye, my lady! Stay safe," she cried. Reina waved through the window. Impatiently, Zero tapped on the privacy divider to let the driver know to go. Reina relaxed in her seat and looked to Zero.

"I know you don't like me. I don't like you either. Then again, we don't have to like each other. For what I gather you hate me because a certain woman turned you into one of us…and now you hate all vampire kind."

"How would you know about that?" Zero asked.

"I live in the mountains not under a rock. There aren't many who have not heard about the incident," Reina said.

Zero ignored her attempts to talk. Reina shook her head, 'This is going to be a long journey,' she thought to herself as she rested her cheek against the cool glass of the car window, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 2 - New Student

* * *

Reina awoke with a jolt. She looked around drowsily and she was soon met with with the angry lavender gaze of her attendant, "What? Are we here yet?" She asked.

"Yes, we are," Zero said brusquely, "Let's get out of the car."

Reina narrowed her eyes at him but she nodded and opened the door to the car. Her legs were unsteady and wobbly from her long journey and her muscles protested far too much. Being a lady that was used to being waited on hand and foot, Reina stood, waiting for Zero to take her suitcase out of the boot.

Zero looked at her, "What are you waiting for? Get your suitcase out of the boot." He pointed to the boot of the car. Reina looked affronted.

"Are you no gentleman? It is far too heavy for me," Reina said, placing her hands on her hips. Zero rolled his eyes. He was ready and willing to make her do it herself but he also knew that he would never hear the end of it from the headmaster. With an aggravated sigh, Zero opened the boot of the car and took out the suitcase.

"Let's go," he said, closing the car boot and walking up the large stone steps. Reina glared at his back and slowly followed behind him. She didn't understand him. Why was he so unpleasant towards her? Was it the supposed crimes of her parents? Was it because she was also under suspicion? Reina wasn't sure.

Soon enough, the silent pair had reached the top and were standing at the large and imposing school gate. Reina looked around and her eyes fell upon Yuuki. Yuuki raised an eyebrow, "Hi, Zero. Is this…?"

"Yeah, it's the princess I was sent to bring here," he said, looking back at Reina. Reina's eyes narrowed again fractionally but she looked at Yuuki and gave her a sweet smile.

"Hello, my name is Reina Izugai," Reina said, tilting her head to the side, letting her long white hair tumble over her shoulders. Yuuki blinked, stunned by the pureblood's beauty. She knew vampires were beautiful though. All vampires were beautiful.

"I'm Yuuki Cross!" Yuuki blurted out, "I hope you will be very comfortable here."

Reina blinked at the blurted out and hurried greeting, "Ah…thank you very much. Please may we go in? I am very tired," she said. Yuuki nodded.

"Yes, of course!" She cried, "Zero, bring her things to the Headmaster's office!"

Zero gave another aggravated sigh and nodded. Reina swiftly walked past him, rather wanting to keep up with Yuuki than stay behind with the disgruntled hunter. Yuuki looked behind her at the pureblood.

"You'll enjoy it here," Yuuki said, "The Night Class is a peaceful community of vampires. You'll be in good company."

Reina looked at her, "I am here because my parents are under suspicion of murder and I am being tarred with the same brush. I am sure I will be treated the same way by my fellow vampires."

"If you are not guilty, then surely you have nothing to worry about," Yuuki said kindly. Reina blinked at her, "You seem surprised."

"I…was expecting the same reception from you as I got from Mr Kiryuu," Reina said, "He appears to hate me."

"Zero…doesn't like vampires. It's not personal," Yuuki said, "His parents were killed by a bad vampire."

Reina looked at her but before she could say anything, Zero had caught up with them, "Yuuki, my ears are burning. Stop talking about me."

Reina frowned, "She was just explaining, that's all," Reina said. Zero glared.

"Its none of your business," he said brusquely, "let's go." He walked ahead of them. Yuuki sighed.

"Let's go," Yuuki said, echoing her partner. Reina nodded.

Soon, all three were standing in front of the headmaster's office. Yuuki knocked on the door, "Headmaster? Can we come in?"

"Come in!" Kaien said kindly. Yuuki opened the door and led Reina and Zero inside. Reina slowly shuffled in and Zero scowled.

"Hurry up!" He cried. Reina jumped.

"S-Sorry!" Reina said, moving quicker into the room. Kaien sighed and shook his head.

"My apologies, Lady Izugai. He is not in the best mood today," he said, glancing at Zero before turning his gaze back to Reina, "I trust your journey was comfortable?"

"Yes, I slept most of the way," Reina said. Kaien nodded, "I have a question though. Am I a prisoner?"

"A prisoner? Not at all. We are keeping you here for your safety. Your parents have committed crimes and we must protect you."

"You have no proof that they committed any crime!" Reina cried, "I want proof. If you cannot prove it to me, then I will continue to fight for them and for myself as I was kindly informed that I was a suspect too," she jerked her head in Zero's direction.

"Your parents were the area at the time of the attacks. All of the victims had bite marks on their necks. We have had no choice but to detain them. As their daughter, you have been taken into custardy but since you are of school age, you are to be kept here under my supervision," Kaien explained. Reina wanted to debate this further but from Kaien's stern expression, she could tell he wasn't a man to be argued with, despite his earlier cheerful demeanour.

"I understand," Reina said, feeling a little defeated.

"Good. Now, I have strict rules set in place to ensure the safety of all at this school. I expect you to abide by them. Since you are to attend this school as a Night Class student, you are not allowed to leave the Moon Dormitory during the day as the Day Class is still in session. It is vital that the Day and Night Classes are kept separate. To maintain peace, the human Day Class mustn't know about vampires."

Reina tilted her head to the side, "Why?"

"Our government has not yet formally acknowledged vampires exist. Until then, we must respect this so there isn't a panic. There would be riots," Kaien explained. Reina sighed.

"All right. I will abide by it," Reina said.

"Also, the drinking of blood is strictly prohibited. Since you are a pureblood, you must not bite a human student whilst you are here. You know what will happen."

"I am aware of it. So how do you expect me to sate any cravings I may experience?" Reina asked. Kaien opened the top draw of his desk and picked up a small, black box with the Cross Academy emblem on the sliding lid, "What is that?"

"These are blood tablets. They have all the properties of blood and will suppress your cravings once dissolved in water and consumed," Kaien explained. He handed the small box to Reina. Reina examined the box before placing it in her pocket, "Well, enough talk for now. Zero, Yuuki, take Lady Izugai to the Moon Dorm."

Yuuki enthusiastically saluted, "Yes Headmaster!"

"Call me "Father"!" Kaien cried, tears dramatically pouring down his face. Yuuki took Reina's hand and quickly escaped. Zero watched them run out before looking at Kaien.

"Can you really trust her to uphold your ideology with this case hanging over her?" Zero asked.

"If anything, she will have to. She has everything to prove," Kaien said, "Let's just see how this plays out."

Zero scoffed and walked, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Reina stood in front of the Moon Dorm, her mouth gaping, "This is a dormitory?"

"Yes. Its much fancier than Day Class Sun Dormitory," Yuuki admitted. Reina looked at her and then saw Zero approaching them with her bag.

"Don't run off, Yuuki," Zero scolded. Yuuki giggled a little and nervously, Reina noted. Zero approached the door and banged on it but no one answered for a long moment. Suddenly, the door opened and a disgruntled looking blond teenage boy stood at the door in silk pyjamas. He rubbed his eyes.

"What do you want?" He said, clearly aggravated. Zero sighed.

"We have your new arrival, Aidou," Zero said, "This is Reina Izugai. She is under the school's protection."

The boy suddenly looked up, "…Izugai?"

Reina looked at him, "Yes. My name is Reina Izugai. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The boy suddenly bowed, "A-Ah! My name is Hanabusa Aidou. It is an honour to make your acquaintance, Lady Izugai."

"So you have heard of my family?" Reina asked.

"Yes! I have studied all pureblood vampire family trees when I was home schooled!" Hanabusa said proudly. Reina looked at him.

"Hmm, you seem like a nice person," Reina said, rubbing her chin.

"Oh? You think so?" Hanabusa rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, I do think so," she said with a nod. Zero placed Reina's suitcase on the ground, almost throwing it.

"I'm going now. Let's go, Yuuki," Zero said as he turned on his heel and walked away.

Yuuki sighed, "I apologise," she bowed, "See you soon and…stay out of trouble!" She winked before running to catch up with Zero. Hanabusa looked at Reina and picked up her suitcase.

"Let's get you inside, Lady Izugai. It's bright out here," Hanabusa said as he walked inside. Reina watched him carefully before following him. Inside was dark and mercifully so. Her eyes were not accustomed to being out in such bright for such long amounts of time. When her eyes adjusted, she could tell that this place was fit for any residing aristocrat or pureblood. With fine soft furnishings in the parlour and an imposing main staircase, it was like home from home

"This is beautiful," Reina said after looking round for a while. Hanabusa smiled a little.

"Come on, Lady Izugai. I have to take you to Lord Kaname," Hanabusa said. Reina nodded and hurried up stairs, following him up. They walked down a long corridor before arriving at a pair of double doors. Hanabusa knocked on the door and cleared his throat, "Lady Izugai is here to see you, Lord Kaname."

"Enter," Kaname Kuran, who was the Night Class President and Dorm President, said in a disinterested voice. He too was a pureblood vampire. Hanabusa opened the door and let her inside. She noticed the sparseness of his room. There was no evidence that anyone used this room apart from the lounging pureblood, resting on a chaise long. There was a desk and chair, a coffee table and couch and not much else. There was another set of double doors which led to his bedroom.

Kaname sat up, "Welcome to Cross Academy, Lady Izugai. I was aware that you were coming. Your room has been prepared."

Reina gazed at the mahogany haired pureblood. His hair fell in his wine coloured eyes and she noticed he looked incredibly tired. His royal blue shirt was loose and not entirely buttoned up, revealing his chest. He also wore loose white pants and his feet were bare. A book rested beside him on the chaise. She could tell that she had interrupted his moment of relaxation. Reina tried not to stare, "Thank you. That is much appreciated. I am sorry to have disturbed you."

"Has Headmaster Cross been through the rules of this Academy?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, he has kindly done so," Reina replied. Kaname nodded.

"I thought so. Please abide by them. I will not tolerate rule-braking…as Aidou knows all too well," Kaname said in a chilling tone. A shiver went down Hanabusa's spine.

"Yes, Lord Kaname," he nodded. Reina's eyes widened and couldn't help but gulp a little. Clearly, he was no friend to anybody.

"I understand, Dorm President Kuran," Reina said, bowing. She didn't want to appear as a threat to his authority. She was in no mood to be punished, "I will go now. Sorry to have disturbed you."

She turned and walked out with Hanabusa closing the door and following her, "So which one is my room?" She asked as she gazed at all the doors . Hanabusa looked at her.

"I saw them preparing the room at the end of the hallway," Hanabusa answered. Reina wandered towards the door. She opened it slowly and walked inside cautiously. Inside was a large suite. It had a small lounge with a sofa and a coffee table, a study area with a desk and chair, an ensuite and a room which had a screen to separated off by an ornate screen was her bedroom. It was a large four poster canopy bed.

Reina pushed the screen open and jumped onto her bed, revelling in how comfortable the bed was. She kicked her shoes off. Hanabusa placed her suitcase down onto the floor near her wardrobe.

"I will come back later, Lady Izugai," Hanabusa said. He did not receive an answer. Reina had fallen fast asleep. Hanabusa smiled a bit, "Sweet dreams, Lady Izugai," he said before leaving, closing the door behind him.

* * *

A/N Please Review!


End file.
